


Unnamed

by ideallyqualia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ghost!Hinata, Ghosts, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's phone is haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed

"You go first," Kuroo said. 

"You're a  _jerk,_ Kuroo, making Kenma go first." Yamamoto didn't move to stand in front of Kenma protectively, but he scowled at Kuroo. 

"I'm just making a suggestion."

Kenma watched them bicker silently. They were standing in front of an empty abandoned house, its windows dark and the entire building dilapidated and falling apart. It was apparently safe, and everyone who entered it came out unharmed, but the usual rumors about the supernatural spread around the city easily. 

Kenma didn't understand the appeal of horror. This wasn't exactly horror, but the spirit of it was there. Everyone came hoping to get scared. Kenma wasn't afraid, but he didn't expect to enjoy going through the house, either.

"Lev should go," Shibayama said. "He's tall."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Lev shouted.

"Lev should go," Yaku repeated.

"Kuroo and Kenma should go. They've been friends the longest, they'll protect each other."

"Inuoka, the house is harmless," Kuroo said. "Fine. We'll go. We'll take Lev." 

"Why me?!"

Kuroo grabbed his arm. "One first year, one second year, and one third year. It's a good spread."

Lev scrabbled at Kuroo's hands and whined, Kenma following behind them willingly. Inuoka waved at them cheerfully. 

A few steps in, the door closed. Lev jolted.

"It closed by itself!"

"I closed it," Kenma said. 

Kuroo snorted and turned away to look around. The closed door pulled them into vague darkness, dim light coming through the cracks in the windows and door. The stagnant air was colder without the sunlight.

"It's like nighttime in here." Kuroo walked up to the wall and felt his way around to the window. He pulled on the wooden blinds. "These are stuck."

"We're trapped…"

"It's just old," Kuroo reassured Lev. "I bet the door works fine."

Lev tried to reach for the doorknob, but Kuroo guided him away, leading them past an archway into a dining room with a cluttered table. It was quieter inside, so their footsteps creaking on the floorboards rung through the room.

Kenma circled the table to the other side opposite Kuroo and Lev. He traced his hand on the spine of a book, and when he removed his hand, a swirl of dust trailed through the air.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch things," Kuroo said.

"I'm fine."

Kenma returned to the book pile and opened a few. They weren't incredibly outdated; some of them were fiction books that Kenma recognized. The books Kenma found on science still seemed reasonably accurate.

"Where's the treasure?" Lev asked.

"This isn't a pirate ship." Kuroo clapped a hand on Lev's shoulder, making him twitch. "And don't steal anything, either. It might be cursed."

"It's an ordinary house. There's nothing valuable here," Kenma said. 

"Don't say that. What if you offend a ghost?" Lev asked.

All the rooms were dark, but by now, the three of them had adjusted to the darkness. Kenma stared at Lev levelly, disbelief weighing down his stare until Lev looked away.

"Come on, we can't stand here all day." Kuroo walked down the hall, and Kenma did the same. Lev scrambled to keep up after a last glance around.

Kuroo knocked on a door before opening it. It led into a bedroom, greying from decay. The bedsheets had holes from moth bites, and the clothes in the closet had the same fate.

"Why'd you knock?" Lev asked in a whisper.

Kuroo shrugged. "It's polite."

"There's no one here, Kuro." Kenma stepped forward first, dodging the bed to look at the closet. A low crackle came from Kenma's pocket, and he paused to check and rummage his hand in his pocket. A sharp jolt stung his hand, and he yanked his hand back.

"What happened?" Kuroo asked.

"I think my phone electrocuted me."

"It's a ghost," Lev whispered.

Kuroo stepped around Lev, nudging him away to approach Kenma. "Let me see." He picked up Kenma's hand and turned it over.

Kenma waited patiently, his hand limp and motionless in Kuroo's hand. 

"I don't see a burn," Kuroo said. He dropped Kenma's hand.

Kenma rubbed at his hand with a small crinkled frown. "It only hurts a little."

"Maybe you should throw your phone out and get a new one later," Lev said. 

"That's too much trouble."

"He's had it for a while," Kuroo whispered to Lev. "I think there's some sentimentality there."

The three of them slowly filled in to mill around the room. Kenma crouched to inspect the closet, ignoring a spider sitting in its web. There were a few pairs of shoes lying on the floor of the closet, the shoestrings frayed and the bottoms worn. There was a pillow and plush dog next to the shoes, also covered in holes and mottled signs of decay.

When Kenma stood up, the lights of the room flickered. None of them realized they could've turned them on, so they were all off. 

" _Someone's here_ ," Lev hissed. His arms clamped around Kuroo's side. Kuroo didn't bother complaining.

"We should leave the room," Kenma said.

Lev pointed at him. "Even Kenma's scared!"

"I looked through the room. There's nothing else to see."

Kuroo and Lev's eyes flicked to Kenma's leg. Lev was already watching everything in the room from fear, but now Kuroo's attention was curious, too.

"I think your phone's on," Kuroo said.

Kenma looked down and saw the muffled glow of his phone screen through his pocket. 

"What about your phone, Kuro?"

"The battery died."

"And I forgot mine," Lev said.

Kenma patted his pocket through the fabric. "I don't know what it's doing…"

"Let's…let's leave," Kuroo said. His face was calm, but Kenma could read the pause in his voice. Kenma felt a tug of amusement.

The three of them hurried through the house back to the front door. They still went through the other rooms so they didn't have to lie about visiting the whole house.

When Kuroo opened the front door, Lev went on his knees. "The sun!"

Kuroo grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up. "At least get to the sidewalk."

"So, how was it?" Yamamoto asked. 

Kuroo elbowed Lev to distract him from paling. "It was fun. You should go next," Kuroo said.

"Lev looks sick," Yaku said.

"Are you afraid of something because  _Lev_ is?" Kuroo asked.

Yaku straightened. "No! I'll go."

Kuroo snickered as Yaku argued with Inuoka to convince him to enter the house next. Lev sat on the steps and rested happily.

Kenma felt relaxed enough to pull out his phone. He did it slowly and reluctantly, biting his lip expecting to get shocked again. He succeeded safely, and he turned it to check for physical damage before typing.

Kenma went to his contacts and found everything intact. He sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo asked.

"Nothing happened." Kenma shrugged his shoulders slightly and stared ahead to watch Yaku and Inuoka talk.

 

* * *

 

Kenma didn't check his phone again until he was at home. His phone vibrated once, signaling a text. Kenma reached for it instinctively, picking it up off the table. 

From:  
hi  
Received 8:23 PM

Kenma sat up, his eyebrows knitting in thought. There wasn't a number or name attached. There was nothing in the  _from_ section, it was empty.

From: Kenma  
Who is this?  
Sent 8:25 PM 

The response came immediately, vibrating again in Kenma's hand. It caught Kenma by surprise, but it didn't scare him.

From:  
Im Hinata!!  
Received 8:25 PM 

From: Kenma  
I don't know a Hinata. You have the wrong number.  
Sent 8:26 PM 

Kenma set it down, hoping that the stranger would stop. He returned to homework, but tentatively. He also expected one more text. An apology, for disturbing Kenma.

From:  
Nopeee  
Received 8:26 PM

Kenma pushed his phone away. He tried to read his textbook, but more texts came, shaking the table and rattling against it. After a few minutes, Kenma reached for his phone again.

From:  
hi?  
Received 8:30 PM

From:   
I know youre there  
Received 8:32 PM

From:  
come onnnn  
Received 8:34 PM

From:  
im bored here  
Received 8:37 PM

Kenma's mouth twitched. Whoever it was, they weren't listening.

From: Kenma  
I told you, this is the wrong number.  
Sent 8:38 PM 

From:  
not wrong!   
Received 8:38 PM

From: Kenma  
Please leave me alone  
Sent 8:39 PM

From:  
mrrrf fine  
Received 8:39 PM 

Kenma's hands hovered over his phone for a minute, expecting another text, but nothing came. He relaxed in his seat and sat there quietly, thinking to himself in the silence of his room. Eventually he resumed reading, and he pushed his phone under his pillow to muffle it.

 

* * *

 

From:  
morning!  
Received 10:30 AM 

Kenma's eyes were bleary from sleepiness, and the screen was blurred to him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen again. He instinctively swiped away from his alarm to get to the text, and he reread it again to take it in.

His eyes narrowed. It was the same person from yesterday.

From: Kenma  
I told you to stop texting me.  
Sent 10:34 AM

From:  
i left you alone for a few hrs. feeling better?  
Received 10:34 AM 

Kenma brought his hand to his forehead. He remembered that the person's name was Hinata, but he didn't think it was a good idea to call them by their name. It might encourage them more.

From: Kenma  
Why are you still texting me?  
Sent 10:35 AM 

From:  
dont you own this phone?  
Received 10:35 AM

From: Kenma  
Yes...  
Sent 10:36 AM

From:  
then why not?  
Received 10:36 AM

Kenma stared at his phone. It looked like Hinata was sending texts back right after Kenma. To test it, Kenma waited a few minutes before sending the next.

From: Kenma  
I don't know what that means.  
Sent 10:40 AM

From:  
im. stuck in your phone you know  
Received 10:40 AM

From: Kenma  
I'm going back to bed  
Sent 10:32 AM

Kenma flopped back down, pulling his blanket over his head. He felt his phone vibrate one more time, and then it went silent.

Kenma's alarm was set to go off at 10:30 AM, but he was too tired from texting to stand up. He reset it to 11 AM and returned to sleeping.

At 11, his phone vibrated. Kenma thought it was his alarm, but again, he got a text at the same time as his alarm. 

From:  
if youre tired, you should slp  
Sent 10:32 AM

From:  
wakey wakey!  
Sent 11:00 AM

Kenma dropped his head back into his pillow. 

 

* * *

 

From: Kuroo  
Finished your homework yet?  
Received 1:00 PM

From: Kenma  
Almost  
Sent 1:05 PM 

Kenma's sigh came out heavily. Going to the haunted house yesterday took up most of his Saturday, so he didn't start his homework until last night. Last night, when Hinata began texting him.

Kenma still had a page of chemistry left. Halfway down the page, his phone vibrated.

From:  
what hmwrk do you have?  
Received 2:37 PM

Kenma stiffened. He didn't tell Hinata anything about school. 

From: Kenma  
how do you know?  
Sent 2:38 PM 

From:   
i told you, im in your phone!  
Received 2:38 PM 

From: Kenma  
Right...  
Sent 2:40 PM 

From:  
Its true! didnt anyone tell you that the house was haunted?  
Received 2:41 PM 

Kenma's eyes closed for a moment. 

From: Kenma  
Is this a joke?  
Sent 2:43 PM 

From:  
a joke? I can read everything on your phone!  
Received 2:44 PM 

Kenma didn't know how to respond, but he still kept his fingers on his screen, slowly typing out a word. His screen flickered and scrolled away by itself, flitting through menus to his contacts. Kenma pulled his fingers away, and his phone still kept scrolling.

His phone typed out  _Hinata Shouyou_ in a new contact. There wasn't a number or picture, just a name.

Kenma placed his phone on the table and moved away. He didn't want to throw it or drop it, he wasn't impulsive, but it was unnerving knowing that his phone could work by itself.

A couple of vibrations shook the table. His phone lit up with the messages, and Kenma could see the number climb.

 Kenma's finger itched to send a text to Kuroo asking for help, but he couldn't do that without letting Hinata know. He had to go to Kuroo's house in person if he wanted to talk with him. 

Kenma considered leaving his phone behind, but he decided to bring it. He tucked it in the front pocket of his backpack and zipped it up before adding his books, in case he ended up doing homework at Kuroo's.

Kenma gave a quick goodbye to his parents and stepped outside. Kuroo lived close by, so Kenma only had to walk a few minutes to get to his house.

Kuroo opened the door, pleasant surprise drawing a smile. "I thought you had homework?" 

Kenma ducked under his arm leaning against the door. He dropped his backpack on the table and took his phone out. 

"There's something wrong with my phone."

Kuroo nodded, humming. "So now you admit it." He reached for it from Kenma's hand, but a spark shot out to his hand. 

Kenma's eyes widened a little. "It didn't do that to me. Are you alright?"

Kuroo bent over, his hand pressed against his stomach to stifle the pain. "I'm not… I'm not touching your phone again." Kuroo stood back up with a grunt. "I'm fine." 

Kenma tapped his phone. "It looks like it shocked you more than it shocked me yesterday." 

"Maybe you should throw it out after all," Kuroo suggested.

Kenma's phone's screen brightened, images flashing and screen darkening intermittently. The brightness alternated to cast dimmer and brighter light. 

"Someone's been texting me," Kenma said. "But there's no number." 

"Creepy." Kuroo motioned at his phone. "Show me."

Kenma scrolled to his inbox. He had 20 new messages, but he scrolled by them to find the old messages he already read.

They weren't appearing. 

"I can't find them, but they were there." Kenma's mouth set to the side in disappointment. The urgency faded.

"Well…" Kuroo scratched his head. "Your phone's still acting really weird. What happened?"

Kenma explained to him, unable to recall specific words from the texts. He excluded Hinata's name.

"I'm still getting texts," Kenma finished.

"A ghost, huh…"

"It's not a ghost, Kuro." 

"Sounds like one." Kuroo's head fell to the side, glancing at Kenma's phone again. "Possessing a phone, that's… I've never heard of that." 

"It's not a ghost," Kenma repeated. Kenma didn't believe himself, but he still felt compelled to say it. 

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. The only advice I have is throwing your phone out."

"That's too much trouble."

"This  _phone_ is too much trouble." Kuroo leaned against the counter and picked up his phone. "Let me send you a text so we can see what happens." 

From: Kuroo  
it's a ghost.  
Received 3:04 PM 

From:  
he's right!  
Received 3:04 PM

From:  
and I'm a he, not an it.  
Received 3:04 PM 

"Hinata responded right away…" 

"There's a name?"

Kenma glanced up. "I saw it in a text."

"Hinata sounds nice at least," Kuroo said. "Maybe you should keep your phone after all?"

Kenma pocketed his phone. "You didn't help at all."

 

* * *

 

From:  
you never told me your whole name! I told you mine!  
Received 5:30 PM 

Kenma's eyes drifted away from his paper. Hinata had been quiet after Kenma left Kuroo's house, and he didn't know why. 

From: Kenma  
I tried showing Kuro my texts earlier, and they were blank. They work fine now.  
Sent 5:32 PM 

From:  
so?  
Received 5:32 PM

From: Kenma  
Did you do something to my phone earlier?  
Sent 5:34 PM

From:  
this isn't his phone! it felt weird. this is your phone only.  
Received 5:34 PM

From:  
you still havent told me your name...  
Received 5:34 PM 

Kenma rubbed at his eyes. He was starting to feel tired, his eyes watering from fatigue. Staring at his phone wasn't helping.

From: Kenma  
I'm Kozume Kenma.  
Sent 5:37 PM

From:  
i saw kuro call you kenma once!  
Received 5:37 PM

From:  
my name's hinata shouyou  
Received 5:38 PM

From: Kenma  
I know. You told me.  
Sent 5:40 PM 

From:  
right,, right  
Received 5:40 PM

From: Kenma  
Can you leave me alone? I'm trying to do homework.  
Sent 5:41 PM

From:   
oooh okay. leave your phone on though!   
Received 5:41 PM 

Kenma slid his phone into his backpack, just in case Hinata broke his promise and resumed texting. For once that weekend, Kenma didn't have any distractions, and nothing interrupted him in his last hour of homework for the day. 

Kenma didn't know what Hinata could actually see or do. He knew Hinata could read his texts, but he didn't know if Hinata could watch him move around from the screen.

Kenma went to the kitchen for a glass of water, without bothering to text Hinata that he was already done with homework. He came back with the water in hand, and he set it aside.

From: Kenma  
I'm done. This doesn't mean you can send 20 more.  
Sent 7:10 PM

From:  
oooooh  
Received 7:11 PM 

From:  
are you gonna play a game on your phone now? i went through somethings  
Received 7:11 PM

From: Kenma  
How much did you go through?  
Sent 7:14 PM

From:  
i dont know. I dont think everything. your phone's gigantic  
Received 7:15 PM

From: Kenma   
How do you know what a phone is? Didn't you die a long time ago?  
Sent 7:17 PM

From:  
i haunt a lot! Im not lazy!  
Received 7:17 PM

Kenma scrolled through his internet history. He didn't use the internet that much this weekend, but Hinata had gone through plenty of sites. Hinata spent the last hour looking at restaurant pages, admissions for colleges, pictures of dogs, sports equipment, and a recipe for curry. 

From: Kenma  
Spending time on the internet is a sign of laziness.  
Sent 7:23 PM 

From:  
mean!  
Sent 7:23 PM

Kenma pressed his lips together to fight a small smile.

 

* * *

 

Over the next week, Kenma figured out that Hinata  _could_ see what he looked like, but through photos, or if the camera was on. Hinata turned the camera on by himself sometimes, and most of the time when he forced the camera on, all he saw was the inside of Kenma's pocket or backpack. He could also hear Kenma's voice through phone calls, but Hinata didn't try to call Kenma. 

From:  
you're mean to your backpack sometimes. youre lucky i don't feel you drop it!  
Received 6:45 PM

From: Kenma  
It's not intentional.  
Sent 6:48 PM 

From:   
accidents can hurt… what if I was stuck in your backpack instead?  
Received 6:48 PM 

From: Kenma  
Does it hurt when I drop you?  
Sent 6:49 PM

From:  
well, no  
Received 6:49 PM 

From:  
but i still feel bad  
Received 6:50 PM

From: Kenma   
Ghosts are rare, and objects don't feel pain. You have nothing to worry about  
Sent 6:52 PM

From:  
rare? am i the only one you know?  
Received 6:53 PM 

From: Kenma  
yes, and I don't think I'll make any more dead friends.  
Sent 6:55 PM

From:  
good, because im nice. there's mean ghosts out there  
Received 6:55 PM

From: Kenma  
I can imagine...  
Sent 6:57 PM 

From:  
im being serious!  
Received 6:57 PM

Kenma put his phone away. Hinata took up a lot of his time lately, and Kenma had to cut off their conversations to continue whatever he was doing so he could finish. Hinata never got upset that Kenma stopped texting abruptly, but he complained about being bored when Kenma came back. 

Kenma paused in another round of texting, coughing into his wrist. When he swallowed, he felt his throat scratch and burn from being dry. He pushed away his notebook completely. 

From: Kenma  
I think I'm sick…  
Sent 9:57 PM 

From:   
yeah, i heard you cough earlier when you called kuro  
Received 9:58 PM

From:  
i wish i could do something...  
Received 9:58 PM 

Kenma's head ducked a little, his mouth twisting and struggling to stay in a neutral line. Kenma called Kuroo "Kuro" out of habit, but Hinata caught on through reading texts. It was a good thing, then, that Kuroo couldn't see or touch his phone.

From: Kenma  
You don't have to. If you really want to, though, you can change your name to Hinata on my phone. You never did.  
Sent 10:00 PM

From:  
i like the empty space. pick something else  
Received 10:01 PM

From: Kenma  
Nothing, then.  
Sent 10:02 PM 

From:  
i'll come up with something myself  
Received 10:02 PM

Kenma didn't know what he did to summon that sympathy from Hinata, but he preemptively regretted it.

 

* * *

 

 From:  
are you still feeling sick?  
Received 12:14 PM

From: Kenma  
I didn't go to school today.  
Sent 12:22 PM 

From:  
(๑¯ω¯๑)  
Received 12:22 PM

From: Kenma  
Shouyou, what are you doing?  
Sent 12:25 PM

From:  
I found it on the internet! *ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚  
Received 12:25 PM

From: Kenma  
As long as you're having fun...  
Sent 12:26 PM

From:  
c(`･ω´･ c)  
Received 12:26 PM 

From: Kenma  
Don't send me too many.  
Sent 12:27 PM

From:  
☆  
Received 12:27 PM 

From: Kenma  
That's just a star.  
Sent 12:29 PM

From:  
⋆͛*͛ ͙͛ ⁑͛⋆͛*͛ ͙͛(๑•﹏•)⋆͛*͛ ͙͛ ⁑͛⋆͛*͛ ͙͛ i hope youre not feeling cold  
Received 12:29 PM 

From: Kenma  
I'm fine. I just need to rest.  
Sent 12:31 PM 

Kenma glanced at the next few emoticon-filled texts Hinata sent, but he didn't respond to each one. He barely understood what they meant. And the ones that he did, he thought that Hinata misused them.

Kenma plugged in his phone to refill the charge. He thought about if Hinata could take over the outlet and haunt his whole house, but Hinata didn't budge form his phone. Hinata just wasted battery surfing the internet and using the camera to look around.

Kenma huddled under his blanket. He didn't go to school, so he relocated to the living room couch for the day, idly watching TV but not really paying attention. Kenma had an empty mug of tea sitting on the table in front of him, and after half an hour, he got up to refill it with more heated water.

Kenma didn't have that much homework to worry about, and no one was bothering him right now. His thoughts ended up drifting as he watched TV, thinking about Hinata. Hinata knew what he looked like, and Hinata heard his voice from phone calls. Kenma felt a small whim of curiosity, but there wasn't a way for him to see what Hinata looked like. Whenever he tried to think of Hinata, the only image he conjured was his phone.

Kenma sat back on the couch, his hands curled around the mug to steadily hold it close. The heat kept him comfortably warm, and he fell into contented silence, staying still amidst the body aches from his cold.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Kenma's suffering deepened. His ears hurt from being sick, and his dry throat made his voice sound scratchy and almost nonexistent. Kenma's nose was stuffy, and his constant sniffling kept the room from ever being truly quiet. 

From:  
i have a surprise!  
Received 11:45 AM

From: Kenma  
what is it?  
Sent 11:46 AM 

Kenma's phone vibrated again, but instead of only vibrating once for a text, it kept vibrating. Kenma saw the call symbol flash, and instead of a number appearing, there was a blank space.

Kenma stared at his phone for a few seconds before he decided to answer.

"Who…is this?" Kenma asked.

"Hi Kenma!" Hinata shouted, drawing out the words in long sounds. Kenma cringed.

"I'm sick. Keep it down," Kenma croaked.

"Oh, sorry. You sound terrible!"

Kenma coughed, interrupting what he was going to say. 

"You shouldn't talk that much, then," Hinata said. "You're losing your voice. I'll talk! Haven't you ever wondered what I sound like? I didn't want to do it right away. I thought it'd be weird. It feels weird, but I don't think the weirdness of haunting things goes away. Too bad you can't see me…"

"I don't need to," Kenma managed to say. 

"But I can see you! It's unfair. I can see you, and I'm stuck in here so you can't see me." 

"I don't know what you're trying to say," Kenma said.

"It's boring being in here sometimes. And I got in here by accident. You walked into my room. But I don't mind! It's fun sticking around. I don't want to move on."

Kenma thought he was segueing into heavy words, so he forcefully coughed to interrupt. "I'm glad you…accidentally started haunting me." 

"Ohhh, I feel the same! I lucked out. I could've been stuck with a grump or someone boring."

Kenma sunk into his pillows. "You don't think I'm boring?" he asked quietly. 

"Nope. I think I would've tried scaring you by now if I was really bored. I tried to mess with stuff in my house before, and it always scared people, but it's not the same." 

Kenma tucked his blanket around him. Kenma felt more relaxed now, sighing deeply and listening to Hinata in comfortable drowsiness. Kenma fell asleep lying in bed, his phone on the pillow next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
